The Story of Khaos
by Thalen de Valdor
Summary: We all know of the deeds of Percy Jackson and his friends, as well as the other demigod children of the gods, but do you know the story of the heroes before Percy Jackson...before Hercules and the 12 labors...before Achilles and Troy...Perseus and Medusa...Theseus and the Minotaur...before the gods...titans...giants...primordial...before Chaos...there were two heroes.
1. Chapter Zero: Prologue

Chapter Zero: Prologue

It is said that the universe was created from a big bang and that Chaos created the world we live in today, but what started the big bang was it really just a star exploding or was it something more. To answer this question we must go back 100,000 years before the gods, the titans, primordial, and even before Chaos. In those times it was truly chaotic brother fought brother and innocent lives were lost until two warriors put a stop to it all. No one knows the warriors names or even what they looked like all they know is that they brought them peace. But peace like everything else can only last so long until another war breaks out.

Three thousand years later a mad king decided that they have had peace for far too long and attacked village after village taking as he pleases and killing who he liked, no one was spared not the women and not the children he slaughtered everyone in his path be they ally or enemy. He continued his rain of destruction for the next 20,000 years by passing it on to his son who passed it on to his son and so on and so forth. The people hoped and prayed for the warriors to return but they never did instead they got a farmer who decided enough was enough and lead a rebellion against the mad king, and even though they were outnumbered they pulled through and unseated the mad king and executed him in front of everyone and peace once again was restored this time. But as before 30,000 years later a new mad king arisen but this time there was no stopping him for he had powers that everyone else only dreamed of and he used them to their full potential and annihilated any and all signs of resistance.

And what the people didn't know was that he was immortal, meaning he could not die and that he would rule forever, but history has proven that in every darkness there is a light and 40,000 years later two lights would be born to stop this "God" and save the people. The only problem…they live on a different planet that has its own set of problems, from horrifying weather to attacks by colossal beings how can they possible save another world when they can barely survive on their own planet. Those answers lie further in.

So what do you say will you continue to read this or will you turn away and find something else the choice is yours hope you don't regret it.

* * *

**So this is my Second Story...I actually came up with this walking my dogs a while back but I'm just now typing it up anyways this is the prologue tell me what you think.**

**Review and tell me what you think, I'll take criticism but no flames **

**Chapter One will take a while for me to make so be patient I do have school and work outside of Fanfiction and I don't have to do this **


	2. Chapter One: The Begining (Part One)

Chapter One

Sitting on top of a building you can see a young boy about 10 years old looking out into the vast wasteland just wondering what is out there and what secrets that it held. But he wouldn't learn of it now later...maybe, but for now it was time for him to go. As he climbed down the building he saw one of his oldest friends approch.

"Oi Xer how long have you been up there man." The boy asked as his friend came climbing down. "Not long enough in my opinion." He said as he jumped down to the ground then turned to face his friend. "So Frio not that I mind or anything but why are you out here?" Questioned Xer but his friend just laughed and said "I came looking for you dumbass grandma Thea need us to go get her medicine"

"Already!? Didn't we just get it last week?" Xer question his friend.

"Yea but you know how much she needs it."

"Yea that's true…sigh…alright let's go get it." Xer says as he pumps up his arms to the sky.

"And dude." Frio says with seriousness in his voice

"What?" Xer questioned in a worried tone.

"We seriously need to get you better clothes and a maybe a haircut." Frio said switching his tone from serious to amusement in the blink of an eye.

"W-what why! What's wrong with what I wear?" Frio just looks at his oldest friend and says "Just look at yourself in the mirror over there."

So Xer walks over to the mirror and looks at himself he has dark tan skin with messy black hair that goes to his shoulders, and bright purple eyes, he's an average height for a 10 year old, he wore bandages around his wrist and ankles, but he had nothing on his feet, he also had on a simple pair of ripped pants with bandages acting as a sash but he had no shirt on, all in all he looked fine in his opinion. "I still don't see it" he said. "Xerzo you're an idiot I swear." Frio said while rubbing his temples "Hey then what about you huh!?" Frio looked at himself in the mirror and saw a light tan skinned 10 year old boy same height as his friend, he had short blonde hair with a little hanging over his dark blue eyes, he also had bandages wrapped around his ankles and wrists but he had some of the bandages wrapped around his feet, he had a simple pair of pants and a simple sleeveless shirt, all in all he looked a lot better than his friend and they both knew it.

"I see nothing beside someone who takes care of his clothes and an idiot who doesn't. (HEY!)" Frio said with a smirk at his friends enraged face before going on and saying. "Come on man those Grumpels aren't going to pick themselves."

"Yea whatever you say Rio." Says Xerzo before he runs off with Frio following him to beginning the long day of chores they had.

-Night Time-

A slam was heard as the two boys made it home after the long day of chores. "I swear they get more and more ridiculous by the day." Xerzo yells out at nothing.

"As much as I want to disagree with you I can't next time we avoid old man Zuas house, I do not want to see another pipelent again." Frio said with a very tired tone. "Well I'm going to bed what about you Xer?"

"I'll be there soon I'm just going to go watch the sky first to cool off first."

"Alright just get some rest you know grandma Thea will rip you a new one if she catches you up late again." He said with a chuckle "Hehe yea I know well good night man"

"Yea good night." And Frio goes to his room to sleep while Xerzo heads to the roof to watch as day turns to night and wait for the three moons to appear in the sky. As he watches them he starts to drift off to sleep until finally sleep claims him and he dreams.

-Xerzo's POV-

I'm wandering around some weird place I've never seen before, looking around I see 12 buildings all arranged in some sort of U shape, weird I know right, I see kids walking around wearing some orange shirt and them going in and out of the buildings. From what I can tell each the kids are all siblings but I wonder how a mother could have so many kids so close together unless they have the same father but different mothers if that's the case I already hate the fathers since a man should stick to one woman only. I find myself moving again following some blonde haired girl as she leads me through this place and she telling me something but I can't understand what it is she is saying which I feel could be of importance…or a lot of useless information. I go to turn around and all I see are a pair of white eyes before everything goes dark.

-3rd person POV-

"H…..o…ke…Hey….rzo….ake….p….Hey Xerzo wake up!" Frio shakes his friend awake as he herd him screaming moments before. "I'm up I'm up." Xerzo says as he is breathing heavily. "W-what happened."

"I don't know you tell me I just woke up and next thing I knew your screaming." He looks closer at his sweating friend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I….I can't remember….sorry man…"

"Hey its ok your back in the land on the living." Joked Frio.

"Hehe yea I guess I a-"BOOM! "WHAT THE!" Both boys jump up and turn around to see three massive beings towering over their village.

"B-but there aren't supposed to be any this far out." Xerzo turns to Frio "Frio what do we do."

Frio just mutters one word "Run." And the two boys take off hoping to get away from the massive threat that attacked their village, and as much as they wanted to stay and fight they knew that they would just get in the way and that the elder's would be too worried over them to fight properly. So they ran as far as they could, never leaving each other's side they ran for days until finally they bumped into someone.

"Well what do we have here."

* * *

**Well here's Chapter 1 I got lucky and had time off and nothing better too do so I went and did this chapter so tell me what you think.**

**If you have any questions just PM me and I'll try to answer and another thing I have yet to read House of Hades or Blood of Olympus so no spoilers from them until I say I have read them. **

**Review and Tell me how I did see you next time.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Begining (Part Two)

Chapter Two

"Well what do we have here?" Said the man the two boys ran into, and they looked up and him and saw what he looked like. He was tall about 6'3 and he looked fat but he was carrying a giant axe over his shoulders so it must have been mostly muscle, he had shaggy black hair and a messy beard and a red eye the other was covered by an eye patch, and his skin was blood red with scars all over his body, he wore what looked like leather boots, cotton pants, and two leather bracers, and the two boys already knew what he was from the stories grandma Thea would tell them this man was a COLTER, a Colossal Hunter, and they are a group of people you never want to run into because according to the elders back in the village, they have little respect for life and only care about the next battle.

"What are two little brats doing out here?" the man asked but the boys were frozen in fear at the site of him. "Great another one." He mutters to himself before to takes a breath and continues "aright would said that all COLTER's were not to be trusted and I better like your answer boys." It was Frio who answered him "I-It was our gran-grandmother Thea and the rest of the elders from our village who told us that COLTER's shouldn't be trusted." He said a little hesitantly but got his nerves under control as he was talking.

The man just looked at him with his one red eye before busting out laughing in a slightly insane way. "Yea I bet it was the elders who say that but anyways what's the name of this village brat."

"J-Jevilin." Xerzo managed to say before going quiet again.

"Jevilin village huh never heard of it must be a small place…ah who care I hate thinking anyways were you two heading."

Frio and Xerzo just looked at each other not knowing what two stay but the man decided to talk for them. "Let me guess something happened that caused you to run away and since you have only seen you village you have no clue where to go right." The two boys just nod their heads. "Ok tell you what I'm heading to a town a 3 days in that direction you tag along and when we get there we go our separate ways deal." Again both boys just nod their heads and the man gives them a small grin.

"Oh before I forget what are your names boys?" Frio decides to answer for both of them.

"I'm Frio and this is my brother Xerzo and if you don't mind me asking what's yours." Frio questions at the end.

"Alter Revent Salvet that's my name but people call me-(Ares.)" Alter and Frio both look at Xerzo funny before Alter spoke again. "What you say kid?"

"I said Ares I don't know why but it just came to me." Xerzo said getting a little scared for saying something but Alter just ways it off. "That's a nice name I guess but a little too girly for me just stick with calling me Revent or Alter I don't care which"

"Can we call you Al?" Xerzo question and Alter just laughed. "Sure kid I don't mind I'm not one for names anyways Revent and Alter are just what most people call me anyways so whatever."

"So shall we get going?" Frio said before Alter put his axe down and picked both boys up and put them on his shoulders before picking his axe back up and walking off towards their next destination. "Um Al why are you doing this." Xerzo questioned him and his response is "Because its fast then having to wait for you two to keep up."

"Oh."

"Yea so enjoy the ride and get some rest."

"OK." Both boys said before going to sleep.

\- 3 Days Later-

It has been 3 days since the trio set off and on the way they learned at Alter was not only a COLTER but also a blacksmith, and that he made the axe he uses to fight against the Colossal Beings, they also learned that he has been fighting for over 70 years. When they asked why he doesn't look that old he simply laughed and said "That's a trade secret."

Now they enter the town of Mogela, it's an average town for trade and meeting new people from around the continent. And as of right now the boy were acting like normal ten-year olds looking around in amazement at all the different people around them.

"Hehe like what you see kids." Alter said with a chuckle at the looks on the kids' faces.

"Yea I've never seen this many people." Xerzo said

"I've never seen this many buildings." Frio said

"HAHAHA yea it can be pretty impressive your first time here….." Alter had a said with a smile as he remembered his first time here but it then turned into a sad smile because as much as he hates to admit it in the three days they traveled and talked he grew to like the little brats so with a sigh he said. "Well boys this is where we part hope you can find what you're looking for." As he finished he started to walk away before he saw the two boys standing right in front of him. "What's wrong, if it's the tavern it's that way."

"NO!" they said at the same time.

"Then what is it?" Alter asked with a confused look on his face.

The boys looked at each other a silent agreement went on between the two before they looked at alter and said at the same time. "WE WANT TO BECOME COLTER'S!" and to say Alter was shocked was an understatement since he thought that was the last thing the boy's wanted to do but he let a grin appear on his face as he saw the fire in the boys eyes saying they will not take no for an answer. So he did the only thing to do at this moment…..he laughed. "HAHAHA so you two want to be COLTER's huh?"

Both boys nodded their heads. He stops laughing and gains a serious slightly mad look "Well I have only one thing to say to that." And as he says that he takes his giant axe and swings it around before slamming it in front of him and the boys making them scared they said something wrong. "You're going to need a weapon now aren't you?" He said with amusement in his voice as he scared the crap out of the boys but respect in his eyes as they held their ground. Both boys gained wide eyes before looking at each other, than to Alter, than back to each other before they got big smiles on their faces and jumped with joy. "So come on kids lets go make your weapons." Alter says as he puts his Axe on his back and begins to walk towards the nearest forge. Both boys follow him all the while looking around the village seeing all the shops and houses around until they got to a forge shop.

"Hey Bartel you open." Alter asked as they walked into the shop, but he was not greeted with his friend but with a women who had pale skin, white hair in a ponytail with a bang covering her left green eye while the other green eye as a tattoo for Seven over it, she was wearing white slim armor boots and pants, a white armored tank-top with a white shoulder pad on her left shoulder, and a pair of white fingerless gloves and strapped to her side was an elegant sword that looks to be built for speed and piercing* through her opponents armor. "Oh Elzera I didn't see you there where's your brother?" He questioned looking around. "My Brother went out to gather more materials for the shop so I'm in charge for right now, so what can I help you with Alter." She said going behind the counter and taking a seat.

"Oh nothing just need to use the forge to make the two brats a weapon to start their training to be a COLTER." Alter says nervously as Elzera analyzes him before speaking. "You do know that a COLTER can only have one apprentice right." Both boys' eyes went wide at this and both looked at Alter to see if this was true.

"O-Oh y-yea must have slipped my mind." Alter says sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Alter you haven't changed a bit." She says with a sigh but then has a smile on her face. "Tell you what I'll take one of the boys to train so that way when they get older they can form their own group."

Alter looks at her with suspicion. "What's the catch I thought you said you would never take on an apprentice?"

"Times change and also these boys could grow up to do amazing things and I want to be a part of it."

"HAHA I knew it your still with your get rich plans aren't you." He says with an accusing finger pointed at her.

"Can't blame a girl for trying right, I mean who doesn't want to get rich." She says with a shrug.

"Fine but let the kids decided who they want to go with agreed."

"I can live with that, so what do you say kids, who do you pick."

Both boys who were just looking back and forth between the two now look at each other thinking of who to pick until they came to an agreement.

Frio went up and said "I choose….."

* * *

**Ok here is the next chapter and this will be the last chapter for a little while I get a break every other week so I have to go back to work tomorrow plus family is coming this week so it will be a while till I update again. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Remember to Review I like people to criticize me so I know what to work on.**

**Oh and check out my friend DeCode232 Story "The Voice of Pokemon" **

**See ya.**


End file.
